Parenthood is never easy
by Seriya Karize
Summary: Fuji and Ryoma has finally gotten togther and adopted 2 girls. With children comes isssues and as parents, they have to sort them out. And with daughters comes love triangles, so just how is Ryoma and Fuji going to handle this? Fujiryo, ocXoc


Disclaimer: I do not own anything I stuff in here.

Letting go. It means to let go of something, to set something free.

I don't want to let go. Can I not let go of you?

"There won't be a second, you are the first and the last."

This is what you said. This is what you did not do.

Did you hear my heart shatter when you said you hate me? When you said you regret knowing me? Do you know you tore my world apart? Do you know for once I was serious? Guess you don't.

Fuji sighed as he watched his daughter, Kari cry her blue eyes dry. People say that gays can't have daughters. Well, he does. Adopted or not. And right now, he is watching her mourn over her lost relationship. It wasn't till Kari's twin sister, Kaze spilled the news as to why Kari's acting like a living zombie that he found out his daughter was in and relationship.

"Will she get better soon?" Fuji asked.

"Beats me, but a hot guy showing up at our door step would certainly help. A lot." Kaze replied , mundanely. She was way too used to her sister acting like so, she evens weeps for a relationship when she was the one _doing_ the dumping. Though it IS rare to see her mourn over it for this long. 2 weeks and counting. If nothing is done soon, she might really fall into depression, one thing Kaze do not want to see at all. No-siree, Fuji Rikaze welcomes all problems to leave her alone, especially one that involves a guy and her sister.

As if heaven heard her prayer, the doorbell rang the moment she finished her sentence, a light blue shadow was seen, followed by a," I'll get it!" Both Fuji and Kaze started at the space which the light blue shadow was. Kaze gave a low whistle and muttered to Fuji, " Freaky, you think that might work if I asked for a new pair of blades?" Fuji, with his 101 smile replied, "Not likely" "Figures…."

The first thing Kari did when she opened the door was leap on the person who was on the other side of it. Which happened to be……… "DADDY!" Kari squealed. " I missed you sooooooo much! How were you? Ooooo, I have soo many things to tell you!" A cough disrupted her overdrive speech.

Echizen Ryoma, pro-tennis player and top in the world ranking has never been so embarrassed in his entire life besides acknowledging Echizen Nanjiroh as his father that is. It would probably be the fact that his daughter is currently clinging onto his former captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu's, son. Tezuka Kunisuke "Kari, wrong person." Kaze offered help to his dad casually. Kari looked up and blushed, profusely. "I'm soooo sorry, I didn't mean to, sorry" Tezuka Kunisuke, trained by his father to not react under any circumstances, failed to learn the art of covering his embarrassment. Blushing as well, he answered, "It's ok, no one got hurt."

Kaze watched the scene with much amusement and nudged her other father, "What's he doing here? I don't remember ordering a mini ice-mountain." Fuji laughed and rose from his seat to give Ryoma a hug and kiss. "Okaeri, koibito" "Tadaima" The girls watched this play out before them without any signs of awkwardness, they were too used to this happening in front of them. Kunisuke on the other hand, looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh…….dad, we have a guest," Kaze reminded them in the middle of their make out session. Fuji laughed, "Guess I forgot, sorry Kunisuke-san." Being the polite young gentlemen that he is, he quickly bowed, "It's ok, I'm sorry for intruding." Kari finally remembered to stop staring at him and turned to Ryoma, "Dad, what's he doing here?"

"His dad's out for a meeting this week, so he's staying with us." Ryoma replied. Fuji cocked his head to the side, "What happened to Ayayumi-san?" After a long explanation of how Kunisuke's dad had to leave for Europe and his mother going back to shiba and how they were worried for his well being, Kaze finally asked what's been on everyone's mind, "No offense Kunisuke, but WE get left at home all alone for sometimes a whole month, with no adults or nannies. So why are YOU, the president of the council, top student in school and the most hard working AND well behaved kid I've ever seen stuck at our house for a week. I'm sure you don't need baby-sitting and I know you can cook." Kuniske readjusted his glasses and gave her the answer she least expected, "My dad took both the house key and the spare key with him and my mother took my key, they both left when I was in school, so I'm stuck outside till they come back."

Kaze spit out the iced-berry tea she was drinking, almost choking on it. Kari blinked and blinked and stared. "You're locked out." It was a statement, not a question. Kunisuke nodded. Kari patted her sister's back as they both tried to digest this piece of information. It had to be the most absurd reason they have ever heard, and trust me; they've seen and heard the worst of the worst. Ryoma grabbed a piece of toast that was lying in Kari's plate and took Kaze's unfinished tea, "Show Kunisuke to the guestroom and help me unpack." With that both he and Fuji made their way upstairs for some quality time.

Kunisuke looked at the girls as they stared at him. 'So where's the room?" A light pink spread itself across Kari's cheeks as Kaze prompted her to show him to his room. "Follow me." Kunisuke obeyed, grabbed his bag and followed her upstairs. Kaze grinned at the sight of them walking together, she saw the way Kari was staring at him and she was sure he was checking Kari out 5 minutes ago. They will look so cute together.

It was around noon when the doorbell rang for the second time in the day, Kaze was at the huge basement library of their house, reading through a book entitled Dream Angel. Whoever was ringing the doorbell seemed pretty impatient but no one was answering the door. Kaze took a deep breath and hollered for Kari to open the door, to lazy to walk up the stairs and do it herself. Hearing no reply, she slammed the book shut and stomped upstairs, it better be important. If it is a sales person, he or she is so dead.

Swinging the door open, Kaze practically growled at the person standing there, "What do you want!" "Tsk tsk tsks, testy today aren't we Kaze-chan" A deep voice reprimanded her mockingly. Kaze swallowed a gasp of surprise, "Josh?" The said person gave a wink, "The one and only." She narrowed her eyes, "So what's Mr.- Heart-breaker doing here on a perfectly good summer holiday afternoon?" "Is Kari home?" Kaze threw him a dirty look and walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her, "What do you want with my sister? Haven't you hurt her enough?"

Josh just shrugged casually, "I just though I could heal her wound. I never knew she took those promises to heart." Kaze raised her hand to slap him buy stopped mid-way, "You KNOW how important promises are to her, you just played her and you know it. You love her for nothing more than her looks and body, I NEVER knew why I approved of you in the first place." Josh leaned on the wall, smirking, "She said it was JUST a game to her" "Yea, keyword: was. Let me tell you something, she knew you were a playboy, that you might hurt her. But the moment those words and promises left your mouth, she gave her heart to you. She thought you might change, that for her for the two of you, you will try to turn over a new leaf. Who knew it was just a web of lies?"

He bit his lips at what she said, "Look Kaze, I might have played her. But the 3 of us have been friends for quite some time and I'm here today as a friend, not a lover., I may not love her anymore, but my friendship still stays." Kaze sighed, she turned to enter the house again, but before she did, she left him a message, "Try and work on that sincerity and maybe I'll let you into the house." Then she slammed the door in his face and went back into her world of books.

Fuji and Ryoma watched the interesting event happen at their doorstep from their window. "So that's the guy that made Kari-chan so depressed lately." Fuji stated as her looked at the retreating form of Josh. Ryoma raised his eyebrow, "What?" Fuji circled his arms around his lover and whispered in his ear, what Kaze has told him. Ryoma jerked out of his grip, "Kari was involved?" Fuji chuckled at Ryoma's reaction, "Yes, our beloved daughter was in a relationship. Or may I say, were involver in MANY relationships." Ryoma looked out of the window solemnly, "Should we go talk to her?" Fuji shook his head, "She has a guardian angel looking after her. She'll be fine, besides it's more fun to see how things work out." Ryoma hit him playfully, "Sadist." Fuji held onto him once again, "You mean YOUR sadist."


End file.
